witchesofeastendfandomcom-20200222-history
Rachel Boston
Rachel Boston plays Ingrid Beauchamp on Witches of East End. Boston began her career in television on NBC’s award-winning series American Dreams playing Beth Mason., but she has gone on to appear in series like Grey’s Anatomy, Curb Your Enthusiasm, ER, Rules of Engagement, and The Closer. 'Early Life' Boston was born in Chattanooga, Tennessee and grew up in Signal Mountain before moving to New York at the age of seventeen to attend New York University. She was Miss Tennessee Teen USA in 1999, placing in the Top 10 at the national pageant. Career Boston starred in the NBC series American Dreams, which aired from 2002 to 2005. She portrayed the character Beth Pryor (née Mason), the wife of the oldest son of the Pryor family, around whom the series was centered. She has made guest appearances in other series such as The Closer, Las Vegas, The Daily Show, Curb Your Enthusiasm, Grey's Anatomy, Rules of Engagement, and Crossing Jordan. Boston landed the lead on ABC's Ric Swartzlander comedy pilot The News (2007). The show was set in a chaotic Phoenix television newsroom. Boston was set to play a rising star at the station who was recently promoted to executive producer of all news programs. Rachel also starred with Donal Logue in the Fox pilot "Hackett" directed by Barry Sonnenfeld and starred with Ed O'Neill and Christine Baranski in the CBS pilot Inseparable. Boston starred as Daphne Bloom in the short-lived CBS series The Ex List. In that same year she also guest starred on NBC's ER playing an American soldier. She filmed Ghosts of Girlfriends Past with Matthew McConaughey and Jennifer Garner in February 2008. She has also filmed 500 Days of Summer with Joseph Gordon-Levitt and Zooey Deschanel in spring 2008. In early 2011, Boston joined the cast of USA Network's hit series In Plain Sight, where she plays Abigail Chaffee, an Albuquerque Police Detective and the love interest to Marshall Mann (Frederick Weller). For the fifth and final season, Boston continued her role as a series regular. Boston at Entertainment Weekly Party, Beverly Hills Post Office, Sept. 20, 2008 For her recent role opposite Noah Bean in the independent feature The Pill, Boston garnered rave reviews on the festival circuit and earned accolades including the Best Actress Award from the San Diego Film Festival, the Stargazer Award from the Gen Art Film Festival and the Emerging Artist Award from the Big Apple Film Festival. Boston has taken her turn behind the camera in the role of executive producer for the independent film Black Marigolds. She also stars in the film, which reunites her with her costar from The Pill, Noah Bean.The film was shot over a 2 week span in the Palomar Mountain Range of Southern California. In 2012, Boston starred in the feature film It's a Disaster alongside Julia Stiles and America Ferrera. In 2012, Boston was cast as one of the leads in the Lifetime fantasy-drama series Witches of East End based on a novel of the same name by Melissa de la Cruz opposite Julia Ormond, Jenna Dewan and Mädchen Amick. The show debuted on October 6, 2013. She lated was cast as lead in the independent romantic comedy A Ring by Spring, directed by Kristoffer Tabori. Trivia *Rachel stated in an interview with OKtv, that when she first got the role of Ingrid, she ran to the bookstore to buy as many books on Witchcraft as she could find and a man walked up to her after seeing all her books and asked her if she was a witch, and she said yes. You can see the interview here *She has worked with Showrunner Maggie Friedman before on her series "Eastwick". *She is fluent in Latin. She studied the language when she was in 8th Grade. This comes in useful on the series since the Spells are spoken in Latin. Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast